


Secret

by incoherentpiffler



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Lili and young couple sashamilla, Babysitting, Because of Reasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sort of angst but not fully, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentpiffler/pseuds/incoherentpiffler
Summary: Sasha has a special assignment that Milla isn't supposed to know about.Of course, keeping Milla away is much harder than anticipated.





	Secret

"Are you sure she won't be around-"  
  
"Of course not. I have analysed all potential possibilites and found an escape from every scenario."  
  
"This will be a whole day, Nein. I can't imagine Agent Vodello has many things to occupy herself with, I mean, you know her past, how she might react to children after-"  
  
"Sir - I assure you that Miss Vodello will be occupied very suitably. I have set her some research for our current mission which may even stray her out of the city."  
  
"Well, if you say so, Nein. I hope you received all the equipment you need. And, Agent N-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"I can only try my best, sir."  
  
"Thank you for this."  
  
And with that, Truman Zanotto ended the phonecall.  
  
Sasha sighed, placing the telephone down. Turning, he went and sat on the couch, watching the Grand Head's two-almost-three year old daughter, who stood at his apartment window, her little nose and hands pressed up against the glass, forming rings of clouded condensation. She was watching the cityscape below with utter awe.  
  
He picked up the small rucksack which had been sent to him, speckled with a pattern of daisies and forget-me-nots.  
  
A post-it note on the front read:  
  
" _The essentials. Call if she's any trouble._  
_Zanotto._ "  
  
Looking up again with a subtle smirk, he was surprised to see young Lili had in fact moved and was standing before him. He hesitated slightly when she spoke, well, squeaked:  
  
"Play?"  
  
He frowned, then remembered he was holding the bag which contained a series of soft, sparkly, brightly-coloured things; _a bit like Milla, he thought_. Then he ignored that, and gave the girl her bag, letting her open it and essentially tip its entrails onto his floor.  
  
" _Sa-sa_ wants to help?" Lili squeaked, beckoning him to sit down on the floor with her. She hadn't _quite_ learned to say his name yet.  
  
At this, Sasha was rather glad that Milla wasn't there to witness his much more sensitive, sappy side. She had been exposed to it times before, he recalled, usually after a bit too much drink, though he was relieved she wasn't aware of his part-time babysitting business. Especially with the child of one of her own colleagues, whom she expressed a hope to look after herself, as soon as she heard Lili was expected.  
  
"Of course, little darling," he said, some part of his mind positively nauseated by such endearment.  
  
He slipped down onto the rug where Lili was sat cross-legged, combing the knotted hair of a small fairy doll on her lap. Seeing he had joined her, she gave another doll to him. A blue-haired mermaid.

  
  
Time did pass, and Sasha's paranoia loomed.  
  
Optimistically, he kept an eye on the clock, yet he knew what Milla was like, in relation to unorganised visits. He knew she never liked to stick to things - he knew she liked to spend time with him. But he also knew how easily attached she can get to things, and people.  
  
It was approaching the late afternoon, Lili had been fed and bathed, and the two of them had just completed a jigsaw, picturing a lake and harbour. Sasha hadn't completely realised how much clutter could form through such responsibilities, as he looked around his apartment's living room, while Lili sat on his lap drowsily.  
  
He was braiding her hair, as she had begged him to after watching him do so to the mermaid. It was something Milla had taught him, and something Milla frequently asked him to do for her.  
  
Then, came a knock, which startled him.  
  
"Sasha _darling_ , I just wanted to pop over to see you..."  
  
Milla.  
  
He picked Lili up carefully, scooping dolls into his arms, kicking the jigsaw, in its box, under the couch.  
  
"Hold on, one minute - Milla," he stuttered.  
  
Telekinetically he grabbed any other Lili-linked evidence, rushing to the bedroom. He gently placed the toddler onto his bed, drooping a woollen blanket over her as she sleepily fiddled with one of her braids.  
  
"You must promise me to stay here, Lili," he whispered. "Sasha won't take long outside."  
  
With that, he sped out, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind him.  
  
Another knock - this time, he got to the door. Opening it, Milla looked up from the ground and smiled gently.  
  
"I thought you might have forgotten," she murmured.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Answering the door, darling." She chuckled, giving him a cup of coffee. "I brought coffee for you, thought you might need some."  
  
Sasha recalled that he had told her that he was spending the day analysing case files.  
  
"Thank you. I- uhm, yes, I've read numerous sources today." He noticed that Milla's hair was wet. Then heard the rain outside. Then frowned. He hadn't realised the weather had changed.  
  
She definitely intended to stay for longer than expected.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, please do, yes." This was about to prove difficult.  
  
She kissed his cheek gently as she came in, removing her coat and hanging it on the back of the door. Sasha sipped the coffee she had bought for him as he pondered how this scenario was going to work out. He only ever considered Milla _popping over for some keys she might have left behind_ , Milla _popping over just to say hello_ , Milla popping over to exchange some research, not Milla _popping over with coffee on a rainy day and probably hoping to spend the night in order to prevent further hair damage_. He was in trouble now.  
  
Anxiously, he went and sat on the couch where Milla had already made herself quite comfortable.  
  
"I don't suppose you _also_ had a productive day?" Sasha winced at his own irony.  
  
"Me? Oh, yes, I did," Milla assured, resting her head on his shoulder. "I won't go into it though," she yawned, "you've probably heard enough mission-business today."  
  
"Hmm. If you say so." He wrapped an arm over her, placing the coffee cup on the table behind.  
  
His partner nuzzled at his neck as he looked around the room, trying to scan for any other signs of Lili.

  
  
He didn't have to wait too long.  
  
There was a creak, then quiet sniffling of his little friend as she snook out of his room. She stood in the doorway with her touseled red braids, in crumpled floral pyjamas, dragging the blanket behind her.  
  
"Lili has- no more of mermaid's hair," she stuttered, tottering to the arm of the couch and peering up at him, pulling at a remaining pigtail.  
  
He glanced at Lili, then turned to look at Milla, who looked to have been physically paused.  
  
She didn't say a word.  
  
Sitting up, she stared. Sasha wasn't sure if her eyes were full of fury, shock or adoration. He only inhaled sharply and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Milla - I can explain."  
  
Still staring.  
  
"Look. Truman didn't want to tell you but-" he hesitated.  
  
"Sasha..." Milla's eyes appeared to be teary, yet she stood and approached Lili, who only turned to look at the tall lady she saw.  
  
"Milla, I only kept all this business from you because - you know - and-" again, he stopped. Was she _angry_? _Upset_? He was never very qualified in understanding how one felt.  
  
"She is gorgeous, Sasha... Darling..." Saying that, she drew her, effortlessly, into her arms.  
  
With this, Sasha also stood and brought Milla, as well as Lili, into his arms, kissing them both on the foreheads. He felt he had wronged her, and he came to realise that she had really formed a part of his conscience.  
  
"I'm sorry, _Camilla_." That meant he was genuine.  
  
There was a short period of silence, only rain pattering the windows and the bustle of the city below, yet it was broken by the soft giggling of his partner.  
  
"Sasha, darling, how could I be upset," she sniffled, escaping his arms to sit back down, now with Lili, "knowing that one of the most serious men I know has been braiding the hair of our boss' daughter?" She swallowed, wiping her eye quickly.  
  
That made him so unbelievably relieved, surprised, yet mostly embarrassed.  
  
He drew the blanket up from the floor and sat with the pair on the couch, covering them both with the soft fabric. Lili was already sleeping after a few moments' silence.  
  
Milla stroked the loosened braids from the little girls' hair, mesmerised by its softness, and turned to look at Sasha, kissing him softly.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be the first person Truman would call for this sort of job, Sasha," she mumbled.  
  
"Neither did I," he admitted, kissing the top of her head, "I was honestly taken aback by the suggestion, I assure you."  
  
Milla laughed softly, nodding her head. "I'm surprised you have managed so long, playing with dolls and speaking with at least some variation of pitch."  
  
He supposed that _that_ was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello,
> 
> Wow! My third fic! Yet again written at a ridiculous timd of night. This time: Psychonauts. Also: my lifelong otp, Sasha and Milla.
> 
> I don't know where this whole concept came from. I feel I could have made it longer/angstier in terms of Milla's reactions and the fact it escalates then chillaxes rather quickly but I do love a bit of fluff. Also I just wanted to get it out of my system.
> 
> As a sashamilla reader myself I decided to contribute. That pair needs all the fics they can get.
> 
> xxx


End file.
